This invention relates generally to electrical connectors and more specifically to electrical connectors which have a connector position assurance device to assure that mating connectors are properly mated and locked together.
Electrical connectors which have such devices are already known in the prior art.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,370,013 issued to Mitsugi Niitsu et al Jan. 25, 1983 shows a connector device for electric circuit comprising male and female connector housings which are locked together by a flexible tongue piece of one connector housing engaging a cross piece of the other connector housing. When the connector housing are fastened, an insertion piece is inserted below the cross piece between the flexible tongue piece and the connector housing of the cross piece to prevent disengagement of the flexible tongue piece from the cross piece.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,746,306 issued to John A. Yurtin et al May 24, 1988 shows an electrical connector comprising dielectric connector bodies which are coupled and locked together by a resilient lock member of one connector body which engages a lock member of the other connector body to form a gauge hole. The gauge hole receives a gauge pin if the connector bodies are properly mated and locked together.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,634,204 issued to Gary C. Detter et al June 6, 1987 shows an electrical connector comprising male and female connectors which are locked together by a flexible lock arm of one connector engaging a cross piece of the other connector. When the connectors are mated, a connector position assurance and assist device is inserted axially along a tracked slot beneath the flexible lock arm to assure proper mating and prevent disengagement of the flexible latch arm from the cross piece.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,708,413 issued to Diane M. Schroeder Nov. 24, 1987 shows a connector device for electric circuit comprising a pair of matable connector bodies locked together with a pump handle type of lock which is disabled by a connector position assurance device when the connector bodies are properly mated.